Welcome to Miami!
by TeamEdwardsince1901
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts until that ended badly. The summer when she thinks she's over him she goes to miami with alice and rose. Little does she know her great vacation turns out to be a drama filled adventure! -I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Introduction

INTRO 

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

BPOV

Here it goes. The summer we've been waiting for. As graduation gifts me and my two best friends Alice, and Rosalie were headed to Miami, Florida for some fun in the sun. Alice, Rosalie and me have been best friends since the 6th grade. When we met I was the new kid and so was rose. Rosalie had just moved in with Alice's family and I had just moved in with my dad. And Lets just say we've had our fair share of heartbreak! Hard to believe seeing as Alice and Rose look like they belong on a runway rather than the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

Alice is pale with gorgeous, wide, butterscotch eyes. With her short, spiky hair, 4 "11" height, and high energy she is easily mistaken for a pixie. Rosalie is Alice's exact opposite. She's tall, with legs that never end and eyes as blue as the sky. Her golden blonde hair is long, wavy, and perfect.

And then theirs me. I'm Bella and the odd one out of the group. Compared to my best friends I'm embarrassingly normal. I'm an average 5 "4" and pale thanks to Forks. I have boring brown eyes and hair, which reaches my mid-back and is wavy. I have a heart shaped face and pouty lips which are way, way to big. Oh and the icing on top of the cake I blush like there's no tomorrow.

Attitude wise we are all different. Alice is feisty and is addicted to shopping. She is extremely high per and bubbly. Not only that but she loves to talk. Surprisingly enough she doesn't make friends very easily. Rosalie on the other hand just likes to look good. She is amazingly fun and loves her cars but she is known to be quite the bitch. Sadly enough Rose doesn't believe in love. I am quiet, love to read and I'm extremely shy. Another "wonderful" feature I have is that I am extremely clumsy. I'm very reserved and I don trust. Ya I know exactly what your thinking. Damn these girls have issues, but hey we have out reasons.

This summer things were going to change. We were determined to party hard and wild. I mean come on, how many parents let three 18 year old girls go to the other side of the country alone. This summer our past were going to be forgotten. Little did we know they were only going to be resurrected.

**AUTHORS NOTE- HI GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME ON THE REVIEWS!!**


	2. getting ready

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys. This is the true start to my fanfic. Sadly enough no Edward yet but we will be hearing from him VERY soon. To those who are reading this I just would like to thank you for supporting my story. This is my first fan fiction so please REVIEW so that I can know how to make my writing better!! **

**DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN TWILIGHT (ONLY IN MY DREAMS)**

BPOV

"Alice Rosalie, get your fashionable asses down here or our plane is going to leave without us." I yelled.

"Bella I've been down here for like 5 minutes so stop flipping yelling!" Rose shrieked.

"Sorry Rose. Alice hurry the hell up." I shrieked extremely irritated

"I don't see what the hell is taking her so long, we don't even have luggage's." rose exclaimed.

I just shrugged. We had made 3 pacts when we agreed to go on this trip. One, I was going to agree to every piece of clothing that Alice and Rosalie pick for me with no complaints. Two, we are going to party hard and wild. And of course who can forget pact number 3. I know I sure as hell can't. The last pact we made before going on this trip was that new clothes were definitely in need. Internally I groaned. New clothes meant shopping. Shopping with Alice meant hell.

"I'm ready!!" Alice sang.

"About time Alice! How hard is it to put on a track suit." rose said.

"Not to mention we all have the same thing on." I added.

"WHATEVER." Alice said.

I likened arms with Alice and Rosalie and we skipped towards my truck and sat down.

"Ugh bells when are you going to get rid of this piece of junk?" Rosalie asked.

My eyes began to tear up. The last person to ever ask me that was

Ed……….NO BELLA!! NO NO NO!! Those thoughts are forbidden. I just sat and stared at where I was driving. Alice and Rosalie must have known where my thoughts went because rose began to rub circles on my back.

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean to say that." Rosalie whispered.

I just nodded my head and continued to drive. When Alice says "Hey, lets listen to some music." I reached to the dial on the radio and turned It to a station that we liked. Teenagers by: My chemical romance came on and Alice, Rosalie, and I shrieked. Then we started singing the song word for word.

_VERSE 1:  
Their gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
to make a citizen out of you.  
Because they sleep with a gun  
and keep an eye on you son  
so they can watch all the things you do._

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk,  
Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

CHORUS:  
They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me.

VERSE 2:  
The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
Your never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if your troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did.

CHORUS:  
They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone will bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me

OOOOHHH YEAH!!

CHORUS:  
They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone will bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me

ALL TOGETHER NOW!

CHORUS:  
They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone will bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me

"I totally love that song. It describes the worlds teenagers so well." Alice gushed.

"It seems that we were the only innocent teenagers in this damn place." Rosalie said.

Soon enough did we arrive at the airport. We all hopped out of my truck and left it in the pickup zone since Carlisle and Esme were picking it up. Again we linked arms and walked into the airport. We had just gotten our tickets and were headed towards the gate when we heard

"Flight 402, to Miami, Florida now boarding.

"OH SHIT!!" The three of us yelled.

My feet picked up and began to step faster and faster in front of me. I put one foot in front of the other to quickly and almost fell.

"Bella, please try not to fall we don't have time for a concussion today!" Alice yelled.

Even running I was able to faintly blush. I was stumbling everywhere and people were staring but I didn't have time to care. We ran through the airport with no time left. In the lead was Rosalie with her long legs stepping not only fast, but gracefully too. I was in the middle looking like an infant who just learned how to walk. And then there was Alice, her little legs only carrying her at a certain pace.

"Final boarding call to Miami, Florida." The voice called.

**AN- Well there you have it. Chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Running and falling

**Disclaimer-****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND SADLY I NEVER WILL!!!!!**

"There you guys, I see it!!!!" Rose shouted.

As Alice and I hit the curve from the bathrooms we saw the stewardess's desk. The woman behind the counter had just gotten up from the desk and was about to close the door. We sprinted as fast as possible and Yelled

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We finally slowed down and pulled our feet to a stop. I must've pulled my feet down a little to hard because the force threw me off balance and flying into Rosalie and the stewardess. The three of us hit the ground with a loud thud while Alice stood against the wall trying not to laugh. Rosalie was diffidently not happy and the stewardess even less. Alice grabbed the tickets out of her bag and handed them over. With a glare we were seated on the plane while people gave us extremely dirty looks.

"Thanks a bunch Ms. Fashonista we almost missed our flight because _you_ took an hour to put on a track suit!!!" I whispered menacingly.

"But I want to look good!" Alice said.

"Alice you cant have your cake and eat it to!" Rose whisper yelled.

"Ha well it looks like I can! If it helps I'm really sorry. I promise I wont make us late to anything else."

With that the subject was closed. I took my IPOD out and happily fell asleep listening to Claire d'lune.

"Wow," Alice, Rosalie and I gasped as we drove to the hotel.

"I don't think were in forks anymore." Alice gasped.

Rose and I held back a laugh and took in the beautiful sight surrounding us. The palm trees swayed with the slight breeze and the I could hear the ocean sway. I don't think I have ever been so happy to receive a gift, like I was now. Finally I could escape forks and all the memories I had there. Finally I could forget about _him_. I lightly wrapped an arm around my chest and closed off my thoughts.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at the hotel. Alice, feisty little thing that she is took the lead and approached the check in desk. All Alice had to do was say our names and we were escorted to a suit. I hesitated while reaching for the keycard, feeling like something wasn't right. I gently shook off the feeling and opened the door. What I saw amazed me.

The suite was absolutely divine. It was about the size of a condo. The kitchen looked as if it belonged to a food network star and the living room to a star. The rooms were spacious and nicely decorated. As I ran to call dibs on my room of choice I pulled a typical Bella. I _gracefully_ tripped over the rug and went flying into the door.

"Oh my goodness bells are you ok?????" Alice and Rosalie screamed.

"I'm fine. Really I just tripped that's all. Nothing I cant handle." I defended.

"Bella, can you try to keep yourself in one piece while we're here?" Alice teased.

I stood, grabbing my bags and blushing furiously and closed the door to the room that I had chosen. I threw my bags down on the ground and trekked over to the balcony. I had an amazing view of the pool.

"Bells, we're going to the pool so get changed and lets go." Rosalie hollered.

I quickly changed into my stringy bikini and made my way over for once last glance down the balcony. As I closed the balcony doors I could have sworn I saw a flash of bronze.

Alice, Rosalie and I talked about everything the whole way down to the pool. I loved having friends as good as them. Soon enough we reached the pool.

"Why is it that in hotels you can never find a beach chair?" Rosalie stated angrily.

About five minutes later we found a chair.

"Hey, do you guys want something to drink," I asked my two best friends.

"Sure," they answered in unison.

Please don't trip, please don't trip I begged in my head. From then on it all happened in slow motion As I was putting my foot down I stepped down with a little more force than necessary and went flying into a man. The man felt warm and strangely familiar. I felt the arms of the man grip my waist, and I gripped onto the person as we both went flying into the pool.

"OH MY GOODNESS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! ARE YOU OK?" I asked when I broke the surface of the pool. When I opened my eyes I felt my world crashing down on me.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

All the walls holding the memories I had fought so hard to keep concealed came flooding into my head and my eyes slipped closed. From the way his lips felt against mine, to the tingle I would get from his touch, to the night my life was ruined. The pain in my chest felt as alive as ever. I needed air, but I had no lungs. Gasping I slip under the water.

Finally I reached the bottom of the pool. Just sitting there I urged the memories to go away. _Bella you need air_. My inner self urged. No I don't. I want to stay here. I don't want to face Edward. _STOP BEING STUPID_. My inner self screamed. Maybe I am crazy. I mean come on, no sane person can internally argue with themselves. Finally my inner self took over and I swam towards the steps.

Putting my foot on the first step I broke the surface, gasping for air to return to what was left of my lungs.

"Bella, what the hell is your problem? You run into someone, and you just stay at the bottom of the pool like an idiot, not even thinking about me or rose!" Alice yelled franticly swinging a towel.

I stood up, grabbed the towel and started running (well more like sliding) towards the room.

"Bella, were the hell do you think your going? Get your ass back down here and explain to me and Alice why you are looking lifeless," Rosalie yelled while people stared at us. "Please tell us bells," Rosalie pleaded not as aggressive as before.

I could feel the eyes burning into my back and I knew that in reality I only felt one pair of eyes. Rosalie and Alice kept screaming while they were following me but I just tuned them out. Finally I reached the room and opened the door. Once I took my first step in I broke down. I slid to the ground and sobbed hysterically.

"BELLS ARE YOU OK," Alice and Rosalie yelled in unison.

I felt them slide down next to me and felt the pair of arms around me. After about 10 minutes I was all cried out. My eyes were red and puffy and Alice and Rosalie stared at me, not sure if I was done crying or not.

"I'm done crying guys. Trust me I'll be fine. There's no need to worry. I'm going to go lay down ok.

KNOCK, KNOCK. I grabbed the knob and threw it opened regretting it as soon as I saw who it was. I frantically turned to run but Edwards hand gripped my wrist.

"Please don't run Bella. I really think we need to talk," Edwards velvety voice pleaded with me.

**AU- well there you have it, chapter 3. I am sooooooooo sorry that it took so long to post. Computer privileges were suspended. Next chapter diffidently wont take so long to post. Any questions or comments please review!!!!!!! Thanks bunches!!!! Review and I'll add a hint from the next chapter!!!! **


	4. Arguments and new arrivals

**AUTHORS NOTE: I really would like to get some kind of reviews for my story!!!! I don't even have 5 reviews and I'm already posting the 4th chapter!!! Something is wrong there!!! I just feel kind of unmotivated by the lack of interest in this story.….. **

**LAST CHAPTER ON WELCOME TO MIAMI**

"_Bella, I really think we need to talk," Edwards velvety voice pleaded with me._

BPOV

"Get your damn hands off her. What the hell makes you think that you have the right to touch her after what you did!" Alice screeched, her voice dripping with venom.

"You touch her again Edward and I promise that you wont have a face once I'm through with you!" Rosalie quietly but acidly commented.

Edwards eyes flashed with pain and for a second I wanted to reach out and comfort him.

"Rosalie, Alice I'm very sorry to disturb you during your vacation but if you don't mind I really would like to have a very important conversation with Bella," Edward stated, his green eyes pleading with my two best friends.

Both Rosalie and Alice's eyes flashed to mine, seeing if I was ok with this. I stiffly nodded my head.

"Fine, you low life excuse for a man. But I swear that is you so much as hurt her you will hear from me," Alice threatened fiercely. Both Alice and Rosalie silently exited the room looking stiff and uncomfortable. I walked to the couch, with Edward following me closely. I sat down and Edward sat down in the loveseat across from me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for everything that happened between us. Can we just start over?" Edward asked. At that moment anger coursed through me. After all he had put me through that was his apology!!! I was seeing red. The only thing I wanted to do was attack him.

"NO!!!! Get the hell out of here. NOW! " I growled fiercely.

"Please Bella just hear me out," Edward begged.

"No you asshole, you hear me out!" Edward stared at me as if I had 3 heads. "And don't look at me as if I have a deformity!" I screeched.

"What the hell has gotten into you Bella?" Edward asked. With that I couldn't take it anymore. I rose from my chair.

"You think that you can just show up here, say a generic ass apology and expect me to take that shit. Ya, I might have taken it when we were in high school but not anymore Edward. What the hell did you think? That I would go crawling back to you? No! What you did to me was f***ing inexcusable you mongrel! You ruined my prom, and made me look like an idiot in front of the everyone! And you think that that sorry excuse for an apology cuts it?" I screamed

"What I did wasn't that bad Bella stop exaggerating! That was almost 2 years ago get over it!" Edward screamed! That did it. At that moment I was seeing red. I grabbed the lamp and flung it at Edwards head. It hit him in the shoulder and I heard a popping noise. I continued to yell over his moans of pain.

"YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU STOOD ME UP AT PROM. THERE I WAS WAITING LIKE AN IDIOT FOR YOU TO PICK ME UP WHEN YOU CALLED. DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DO! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SICK AND COULDN'T GO TO PROM. I HAD TO CALL ROSALIE AND ALICE SO THAT THEY COULD PICK UP. I RUINED THERE PROM BECAUSE OF YOU. I COULDN'T EVEN ENJOY IT BECAUSE I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU. SO I TOOK A BUS TO GET TO YOUR HOUSE TO CHECK AND SEE IF YOU WERE OK. I OPEN THE DOOR TO YOUR ROOM AND THERE YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH A HALF NAKED LAUREN MALLORY! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU WAVED HI TO ME WHILE YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH HER AND SAID HEY BELLS IM FEELING MUCH BETTER NOW THANKS AND YOU CLOSED THE DOOR ON MY FACE. HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FELT AFTER THAT!" I SHOUTED.

"I don't know bad," Edward said while gripping his arm to his chest! That did it. I lunged my self off the couch and straight at him and he yelped. I pulled back my fist and punched him with all the force I had. I only barely noticed the pain shooting from my hand. Before I could hit him again a pair of arms wrapped around me and shoved me off of Edward. I tripped over the rung and landed against the wall. At that moment Rosalie and Alice came running in. I was having trouble breathing and my back hurt like hell.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Emmett started yelling at me. He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"DON'T TOUCH HER," Alice and Rosalie started yelling. Emmett continued his shaking and pain radiated from my body. I screamed and Emmett let go of me. He picked me up gently and I heard him talk to Alice for a minute. I closed my eyes and felt myself being laid in the back of a car.

"Thank you Emmet." I whispered hoarsely.

"No problem bells, you know your like a sister to me. Whether your dating Edward or not." Emmett replied.

After about half an hour I felt Rosalie pick me up and we walked into the hospital. Later that evening I found out that I had a bruised rib, 3 broken knuckles and a bruised wrist.

"Bella can you tell us what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to but I think that we should know," Alice said. As I plunged into the detailed account of my story I could feel the hole in my chest begin to open up.

"No wonder why you attacked him! I would have killed him!" Rosalie stated, fuming in the drivers seat. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. When we got back to the hotel we paid for the damage in the room and headed up. I happily collapsed onto my bed and dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

RPOV

Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen.

Why on earth did he have to appear and ruin my perfectly good and decent vacation. After all those years in high school I finally thought I had forgotten about him. I mean come on, look at me. I had every guy in school wanting me. Except the one I actually wanted. Of course I shouldn't complain seeing as Bella is in a far worse situation than I am. Looking at Bella yesterday my heart shattered. Right when she's finally starting to heal that idiot had to come back into her life. Figures. She never was one for good luck.

Out of all the people in this world who could have been Edward Cullen's brother it just had to be Emmett. For just a few seconds my heart wrenched with pain. Once upon a time I had a brother. No matter what I would chant to myself I knew I missed Jasper. He was my brother, protector, and friend and after everything that I went through he just left. I wonder what would happen if I saw him again. Please, that'll never happen.

Little did I know, it would.

* * *

APOV

Edward Cullen. What I wouldn't give to ring his neck right now. After all he did to Bella he gives her that lame excuse for an apology. I always thought him and Bella were meant to be together. I just have this feeling that this is just the beginning. That things are just going to go horribly wrong from here. This is going to be a life-changing trip.

* * *

RPOV

The following morning, Alice and I awoke to go get breakfast for ourselves and Bella.

"Rosalie, I just have this feeling that things are going to get worse. I feel like Bella's not the only one in for a surprise," Alice whispered to me on our way up to the room. Her eyes were big and wide and against my wishes my heart began to pound.

"Alice, everything is going to be fine. Just trust me." my voice sounded fierce as I tried to comfort her. Deep down I had a feeling she was right. When Alice has a feeling she's always right. For the first time I wished she would be wrong. I came here to enjoy freedom not to be caught up in drama.

We walked the rest of the way in silence and opened the door to our room. Once inside Bella handed each of us a coffee and we ate breakfast talking about happier topics.

"Hey guys, why don't we go down to the lobby to check the hotel activities today," Bella suggested. We all agreed and waited for Alice to coordinate out wardrobe today. Surprisingly enough she came back with a simple outfit, 3 pairs of black short shorts, and 3 different colored polo shirts. One was red (for me), the other blue ( obviously for Bella), and the last one pink for the pixie herself. We each wore a pair of matching wedges and had our hair up in high ponytails. I must say Alice came up with the coolest idea's.

We happily walked down to the lobby (thankfully Bella's bruises were healing and she was well enough to hang out for the day) while linking arms. To say we were best friends was an understatement. We were each others life support. As we were reaching the lobby desk I heard the one voice I never in a million years thought I would here again.

"Rosalie, is that you?" Jaspers soft voice asked me. Those four words crashed down on my heart like a meteor during the end of the world.

**AN-well there it is chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry APOV was short but there wasn't anything crucial to talk about in that part. Please review. I need to know what you guys think. Would you like an Edwards point of view next chapter. Review or pm me!**


	5. Fainting and Declarations

**Authors note- im realllllllly sorry that this chapter took so long to post but between school work, holidays, and dance i've had quite a handful of issues....... well**

**disclaimer- i do not own twilight**

RPOV

I slowly turned my head and saw Jasper, the brother I had lost so many years ago. Then in a matter of mere seconds, I felt warm arms around me and engulf me in a hug. I wanted to return the hug but I couldn't. my arms weren't responding. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open. I felt the color drain my face. I wanted to cry, but I had no tears. I wanted to speak, but I had no voice. I felt the pain seeping into my body but I couldn't cry for help. My eye lids were starting to close and I finally felt the darkness of my past dragging me into unconsciousness.

EMPOV

"Rosalie, is that you?" Jasper called.

At the mention of the name Rosalie I whipped my head around and there she was, walking with Bella and Alice. She looked positively radiant and her blonde hair was flowing from the ponytail with every step she took. Suddenly Jasper had his arms around her enveloping her in a tight hug. The jealousy and anger coursed through my veins. When I turned my head, Rosalie was lying limp in Jaspers arms. I ran towards her limp body as if my own life depended on us.

APOV

The blonde guy who had his arms around Rosalie was absolutely beautiful. His golden hair looked absolutely silky and soft and I was overcome with the desire to run my fingers through it. He had Rosalie in such a tight hug that you could see the faint lines of his muscles through his shirt. Never in all my years had I seen a man so beautiful. It was then that I recognized the face. This was Jasper.

It was when Jasper let go of Rosalie that her body collided with the ground. Then three things happened at once; 1st- Bella and I ran towards the body, 2nd- Emmett and Edward Cullen appeared out of nowhere, and 3rd- Jasper and I locked eyes. It was at that moment that I knew, I was in love with Jasper Hale. But how could I be in love with the man who had caused my best friend pain.

BPOV

Never had I been so scared in my entire life. As Alice and I kneeled across Rosalie's body I looked up at Alice and tears were streaming down both our faces. Hotel staff was running towards us but we didn't care.

"MOVE OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!!!!," I heard none other Emmett's loud voice bellow. In a swift movement he had Rose in his arms and was carrying her towards our room. The hotel staff was offering to call an ambulance when Jasper explained to them that the three of them were doctors and the staff backed off. I kicked off my pumps and so did Alice, and we took off running after Emmett. When we got to the room Emmett laid Rosalie in her room and we all walked out letting her rest. I was sitting on the couch nervously awaiting news from Emmett about Rosalie when Edward came and sat next to me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was insensitive to your feelings and I shouldn't have said the things I said. I was hoping maybe we could start over. Please forgive me," Edward asked.

"You wanna start over Edward then we'll fucking start over but just remember one thing. I'm not the same Quit little Bella you knew 2 years ago. Your playing with fire and frankly your gonna get burned." and with that I arose from the couch and stomped over to check on Rosalie.

**_Authors note- another chapter posted.... Sorry it was so short but i really felt like i needed to end this chapter with some fire and i felt like anything else would overpower Bella's little girl power rant. Any questions? ask me and i will gladly answer................_**


End file.
